Elemental Shifts
by JZ65
Summary: AU fic. A year after the war ended, Lightning Farron is still adjusting to the changes. With her sister safe, the world safe, and legends swirling around her, the soldier finds herself haunted by the actions she had made. Her new Guardian Corps partner Fang certainly isn't helping matters. However, Fang isn't alone. Can Vanille remind the soldier of a life worth living? Lanille
1. Passing

**This has just been bugging the heck out of my head. So I decided to just write the story so I could maybe get rid of the writing block for all my other stories. This is strictly as it comes to me. I have the first three chapters so far, but please leave reviews. Tell me how you like them.**

**This is an AU type Final Fantasy fic. If you think I'm not making anything in the story clear enough, PM me so I can make sure it's better. Thanks for the read.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy XIII.**

**-JZ**

* * *

_Somewhere along the deserted path, we found a creek._

_It presented itself as the giver of life._

_We drank greedily, stealing that force with little regard._

_When our thirst was sated, we stored this elixir in pouches. _

_As we left the creek dry and moved on, we had quenched throats for ages. _

_As a great drought struck, we did not fear._

_We did not panic._

_For the creek would provide us life._

_Empty and thirsty, we ventured back across the deserted path._

_However we found no creek._

_There was no great giver of life._

_She was gone._

_**The war was fought far too long. The true enemy was kept a secret. Brave soldiers, warriors, often the youngest and healthiest, died fighting an evil that was not the culprit. It was seen as a disease. The l'cie were unfortunate enough to become infected. While the war waged, few saw the puppeteer pulling invisible strings. He was a ventriloquist, voicing orders for an army that was not his. Fal'cie were blamed for infecting l'cie. However, as chance brought it, the only fal'cie heard of were rogues who snuck their way onto Cocoon. Gran Pulse was dubbed the harbor of monsters. The people were seen as nothing more than followers of villains. The creatures suddenly became Death, the boogeymen parents told their children about to keep them in bed at night. **_

_**Gran Pulse. While the people were more feral, they still held the unmistakable quality of mankind. Trade and skills were vastly popular among the masses. Pulsians gladly mingled with friendlies from Cocoon. **_

_**And then… the war began.**_

_**After the first Fal'cie was found on Cocoon, the unique wildness making it a postage stamp from Gran Pulse, the people of Cocoon sparked. The evil that created l'cie was finally discovered. By that time, l'cie were seen as poor souls who fell ill, only to turn into mindless monsters, Cie'th, as their disease progressed. The citizens of Cocoon finally had an image to call the great evil. **_

_**A rift was born. This divided Gran Pulse and Cocoon. Cocoon dwellers feared and hated the world below. Meanwhile, Pulsians were blamed and distrusted. Trade stopped. Swapping of vital skills and technology crumbled. Gran Pulse was without protection from the Cocoon soldiers. The wild creatures of their world battled to take back what was theirs. No help arrived. Pulsians were expected to fight for themselves, their greatest of ally having turned its back on them. Supporting themselves, in a world full of predators and monsters, the Pulsians managed to hunt and survive. The segregation may have stopped there…**_

_**But then the soldiers returned.**_

_**PSICOM soldiers landed on the abandoned lands. It had been ten years since anyone from Cocoon had set foot on the feral world below. The l'cie outbreak had not been squelched. Little over a year prior, Pulsians were no longer allowed to cross over onto Cocoon. When the thundering army arrived, they were one-hundred strong. The mission was to hunt the horrid Fal'cie of Pulse, eradicate them, and return to their home victorious. **_

_**The Pulse Fal'cie were wild and unpredictable, but it was not them who posed the first threat. The force was cut in half after three days. Creatures, harsh weather, and an unruly environment had been the enemy. Yet, the remaining soldiers cast the Pulsians as the antagonists in their quest. Entering the first Pulse village since arriving on Gran Pulse, the soldiers cautiously marched. Their senses were alert, and their triggers jumpy. In need of food, they demanded the Pulsians' supplies. As the natives refused, the soldiers took any retaliation as admission of treason. **_

_**The town burned.**_

_**Pulse hated Cocoon. Cocoon hated Pulse. **_

_**None of the soldiers returned. The mission was a failure. PSICOM did their best to hide this reality. Gran Pulse was painted as the underlying enemy.**_

_**The villagers perished as well. The word spread of evil soldiers marching across the lands, using weapons of death and slaughtering the young and old without remorse. Cocoon was the home of murderers, the breeders of death, the world of true malice. Cocoon was painted as the underlying enemy.**_

_**Years passed, more battles were waged. The Guardian Corps trained specific individuals to serve on the IIC (Infection Infiltration Containment) unit directly commissioned under the General. The General took orders from the Primarch Dysley. For twenty years, this fight passed from one generation to the next.**_

_**Until Primarch Dysley commanded the Purge. All l'cie, suspected l'cie, and even those who were found to have ever contacted a l'cie, were to be "relocated" to Gran Pulse. Primarch Dysley, who was later found to be a Fal'cie himself, had no way of knowing this would be his fatal mistake. He had no way to predict that a young IIC soldier would give everything to protect her sister. He was also caught unaware that the Goddess Etro would use that soldier as a vessel to bring his destruction. Though the battle was not won in a day, the young soldier had no choice but to carry on. Even as her supporters, friends, turned their backs on her, she continued on. As fate would have it, the young soldier slayed Dysley, who's true name was Barthandelus. **_

_**Gran Pulse and Cocoon were saved.**_

_**Those who were under the l'cie influence were released, allowed to live normal lives.**_

_**The soldier had saved her sister from the fate of becoming a Cie'th. And in the process, the whole Sanctum was being rebuilt and restructured. PSICOM was no longer fully in charge, and the leaders Jihl Nabaat and Yaag Rosch were sliced down in the war. The political figures that were controlled by the Fal'cie were replaced, and Cocoon and Gran Pulse were free to rebuild a future together.**_

_**But every great architecture begins with a simple stone. And a year later, these stones were still being placed on charred but rich soil…**_

"Sergeant Farron, the Captain requests an audience with you." A rookie saluted rigidly, his eyes kept darting towards his boots. When he didn't get any acknowledgment from his stoic superior, the young man chanced a glance. "Sergeant Farron, I said the—"

"I heard you." Lightning cut him off harshly, resuming her previous task. If there was one thing she hated about the Guardian Corps, it was the endless paperwork. "Dismissed." Opening his mouth, the rookie was close to a smartass retort. However, at the cold glare that chilled his spine, he decided that slamming his teeth together and cracking his jaw was a much better option than insubordination.

"Thank you, Sergeant." He scrambled out of the office, scurrying away incase Lightning changed her mind and decided to use him for target practice. He'd heard the stories of the fabled warrior. Sergeant Lightning Farron was not someone to mess with. The respect she earned went far beyond her ranking.

"Tch… idiots." Lightning muttered under her breath. Pushing the paperwork aside from this morning's patrol, she grabbed her com and left her office. The trek from her area to the Lieutenant's was only across floors, hardly a four minute walk. Lightning arrived in two.

"Ah Sergeant, I'm glad you made such a hasty arrival. We need to discuss some details." Captain Amodar waved his subordinate in, his warm grin a bright contrast from Light's distant frown. Stepping into the office and closing the door behind her, Lightning stood stiffly across from her superior. "Relax Lightning, I just wanted to let you know how everything's coming along with your commission. It should be all wrapped up in a day or two. Pretty soon, I'm going to have to address you as Lieutenant. This commission has been long overdue."

Lightning gave the slightest of facial change, indicating that she was listening but had no commentary.

"When you came back from the war, I was surprised you were still a Sergeant. I guess the Sanctum had to get everything back under control before they could give you a proper ceremony. All those stories… you should really tell me some time." Amodar wasn't the only one who was curious. Lightning had volunteered to be shipped off with the IIC unit of the Guardian Corps. There were stories… well, legends more accurately. They told of daredevil duties, and suicide missions. When THEE Lightning Farron returned, she was reigned a hero and grilled for answers. But she never said anything besides it was hot and the nights were brisk. Amodar still strived to discover the true tales of the secret squad.

"Captain, if that's all, I request to return to work." Lightning didn't budge, her jaw tense. Amodar's smile faded into a sigh, pulling a file out of his desk.

"Maybe another time then. But I actually do have a small task for you. We have a Pulsian Guardian Corps member being transferred here. I've been requested to find a suitable senior officer." Amodar slid the file towards Farron, who lent down to scan over the information. A Pulsian… that was different. As Lightning mulled over the profile, she found her stoic expression deepen.

"Sir, Pulsians among our branch have not been well received. None of the personnel here are equipped to do field training of this nature." Closing the file, Lightning took note of the picture she had seen. The woman appeared to have wild hair, and her flamboyant grin screamed lazy.

"Almost none. I have one trusted soldier who I know will do an excellent job. I'm assigning Corporal Oerba Yun Fang to you." The Captain leaned back into his chair, smiling at his oh-so-clever plan. The slightest twinge in Lightning's eyebrow displayed her extreme annoyance.

"Sir, I have patrols to conduct." The pink-haired fighter stated tersely, her tone straining from the weight of her irritation.

"I'm assigning Darius to your patrols temporarily. After initial training, you can take this Fang character with you. I'm sure it won't be so bad. The Great Warrior Lightning Farron can handle anything. Especially a Pulsian huntress. She'll arrive here tomorrow at seven. Is that clear, Sergeant?" Amodar hated when he actually had to pull the superior officer card, but he could tell Lightning wanted to fight this. He had to do everything to dance around the fact that this Fang was going to be Lightning's partner… even if only temporary. Truth be told, Lightning was the only one he trusted to carry out a successful training/evaluation of the Pulsian. She would have been his choice, even if the General Raines hadn't ordered it. Cid Raines… he seemed to be one of the few people who knew about Lightning's true path during the war. Amodar had to remind himself to gently question the General during the next meeting.

"Yes Captain." She nodded tightly, giving a brief salute before leaving his office with the file. Lightning checked the clock, angrily flopping back into her own chair. "Tch." She grumbled as the time read six-twenty. Bending over her work, she continued with her monthly reports.

"Hey Lightning, you're the only one still here. Go home." Amodar stopped by her office at a quarter 'til eight. Leaning against the door frame, he tapped his foot. "I'm kicking you out. Go home, see Serah." Reluctantly, Lightning turned off her lamp light and grabbed her files. She could still catch up on some work from her house. Eight-twenty rolled around by the time Lightning parked in her driveway, stepping out of her car. Her Guardian Corps uniform gleamed proudly on her body as she walked through the porch light. It was a fraction of a second between entering the house and being assaulted by the aroma of food.

"Hey Light! Glad you're finally home." Serah smiled cheerfully from the kitchen, grabbing a plate for her sister. "I thought you were going to work super late again. Even though you technically get off at five-thirty." Days when Lightning got home before Serah was asleep always seemed to start like this.

"Studying hard right?" Lightning questioned, setting her files down on the coffee table.

"Of course." Serah rolled her eyes. She was a senior at the university. The first thing her older sister seemed to do was interrogate Serah on her school work.

"Not with that delinquent, right?" And that was the second question Lightning perpetually asked.

"His name is Snow." Serah sighed, a pout gracing her delicate features. Her pink hair may have matched Lightning's, but Serah wore hers in a side pony-tail. "And no, he had work today."

"He has a job for once, I'm so impressed." Lightning muttered sarcastically, resulting in a tempered glare from her younger sister. But even though Lightning continually voiced displeasure of Snow, Serah knew deep down that her sister approved. Or else, Light would have never left Snow to protect her while Lightning had to go fight in the war…

**LINE BREAK**

"Fang, are you… going to… help… me…?" Vanille huffed as she dragged another box into her room. The various bracelets and necklaces clanged together, and her red haired pigtails swayed side to side from her exertion.

"Oh come on, Van. I wouldn't wanna tire myself out. I've got big bad Guardian Corps trainin' tomorrow." Fang laughed, taking the box from Vanille's grasp easily.

"Fang, please take this seriously. You know I didn't want you to take this job in the first place. Please, be careful." Vanille tried to get her best friend to understand the importance the commitment to the GC was, but Fang just shrugged it off.

"Don't worry. It'll be a piece of cake." Fang sets the box down next to Vanille's bed. "I'm a great huntress of Gran Pulse. I survived the lame Academy-quick-train program. I think I can handle these Cocoon confined soldiers. I bet I'll be on top in no time. Don't you worry kiddo, this'll make our life a lot easier." Fang's confidence did little to ease Vanille's raging mind. They had moved from their life on Gran Pulse, all the way to Bohdum. Fang joining the Guardian Corps was supposed to be a way for a better life… at least that's what the navy haired huntress claimed. Vanille wasn't so sure. Of course, they wouldn't have to worry of the dangers that Gran Pulse posed and the money was good, but people on Cocoon were still wary of Pulsians. Only a year after the war, the rebuilding process was slow and sketchy. But Fang had insisted, saying that Vanille could get into a good school on Cocoon, and she could get better experience in the GC.

"I know… Just be careful." Vanille smiled happily at her best friend. "What time do you have to be there tomorrow?"

"I donno… seven… eight… somewhere around there." Shaking her head, Vanille had no clue how Fang could find the discipline of a soldier. "Don't worry about it. So how ya like the new bed?" Fang wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, lying back on the soft mattress.

"FANG!" Vanille turned a slight shade pink, swatting at her friend. "It's amazing, and I don't want you wrinkling the covers. Weirdo." She stuck her tongue out, not the most mature reaction for an eighteen year old.

"Alright, sheesh. I got to get some sleep m'self anyways. 'Night Van." Fang dragged herself off the comfy bed, giving Vanille a hug before staggering towards her own room. Sighing, Vanille rolled her eyes and jumped under her covers. Tomorrow, she had to look for a job and get her class schedule.


	2. Fair and Balanced

**Here's chapter two. I hope you all enjoy. Please leave a REVIEW or PM. **

**-JZ**

* * *

_We grew up with thoughts of a future._

_Never before were we brought to our knees._

_Told that life was hard and tough didn't do this world justice._

_We were invincible in a battle with wooden sticks._

_It wasn't until those sticks were replaced with swords did we realize._

_The cold blade could slice our thin leathery skin._

_Our blood could spill and water the grass._

_We were brought to our knees._

_A future became uncertain. _

_We no longer had an absolute._

_We grew old with thoughts of survival._

**Few witnessed the true battles behind the war. Too caught up in false propaganda, no one paid attention to the heroes. Only the enemies and close allies knew the young soldier, and the service she gave. Cid Raines owed his life to that soldier. The new General was once a l'cie, and fought to destroy their savior. However, he lost his fight. And now, he is the trusted General. He owes his life to that young soldier. The world owes their life to her. Yet few will ever know of the sacrifices she made. **

"Hey, I'm looking for a Sparky?" A navy-haired woman with bronze skin waltzed inside an office. It was seven-fifteen, and she had to stifle a yawn. "Hello, I'm talkin' to ya Captain—"

"Sergeant Lightning Farron." Lightning growled menacingly as she stood up from her desk. She hated having to sit around the office, and the only reason she was, was because her stupid newbie was too lazy to wake up on time. "Got it." There was no question. It was a statement, and Fang felt the buzz-kill radiating off her new boss… or babysitter. "You're late."

"Yeah, 'bout that… Mornings aren't really my thing." Fang scratched the back of her neck, giving her best charming grin. It obviously had no effect, because Lightning's glare only soured.

"I don't care. Show up on time, or I won't be here. Today is a fitness test, and tardiness calls for double workout." Fang blanched, sputtering in rage.

"What!? Can't I just get a pass? First day here 'n all." Lightning didn't react. She grabbed her gunblade and left the room, her red cape flowing behind her. "I swear I'm gonna kill this chick…"

"Armory. Suit up." Tossing a Guardian Corps suit to Fang, Lightning crossed her arms coldly.

"Just going to stand there an' stare while I change? Abuse of power, ain't it?" Fang gave a lopsided smirk, expecting some reaction out of her aloof instructor. However, the Sergeant scoffed and continued to stare at the door. "Alright, I'm ready. This fitness test might not be very fair. I am from Pulse." Lightning didn't seem at all amused by the cocky comment. "So what do I have to do?"

"Workout regimen." Lightning hung up her gunblade in a locker, leaving out a side door. Fang followed, grumbling about being cryptic. "Let's go." Lightning took off at an intimidating pace. Not one to back down, Fang quickly charged right after. After twenty minutes, Lightning's pace only grew stronger. Fang found herself wishing to be in her bed again.

**LINE BREAK**

"Class, we have a new transfer student. She's from Gran Pulse. Her name is Oerba Dia Vanille." The professor introduced the redhead, motioning for her to find a seat. Feeling self-conscious, Vanille chose the spot next to a pink haired girl, instead of the one by the sneering boy in the corner. The girl gave Vanille a warm smile, and even a wave of greeting.

"I'm Serah." She whispered before the teacher started with the day's lesson. An hour of babbling, he finally told the class to find partners to discuss the topic with. "Hey, want to be partners?"

"Yeah." Vanille sighed gratefully, glad not to be the last one looking. "I'm Vanille."

"I know." Serah giggled, rolling her eyes at the new girl. "So how do you like Cocoon so far?"

"Well… everything is so different." Vanille shrugged, tapping anxiously on her binder.

"It's not home yet." Serah nodded, understanding how Vanille must feel. The redhead glanced up, surprised that she wasn't being ridiculed. "Not all of us are blinded by prejudice. Gran Pulse… it's a beautiful place."

"Yeah, it is." Vanille smiled as she remembered all the trees and wildlife. Confusion was quick to surface though. "How do you know that?"

"My sister… she fought there in the war. She said that the nature there was pure. And that it was tainted by the war… I always wanted to go there and see it for myself." Serah hummed, remembering how that was one of the few things Lightning ever said about her explorations.

"Well class, I'm glad so many of you used this time for review." The teacher groaned sarcastically, resulting in a few snickers. "Dismissed."

"Hey Vanille, where are your other classes?" Serah stayed behind with the Pulsian. Vanille felt like she might have made a friend.

"Math." She whined, staring sadly at her notebooks.

"It won't be all bad. I've got that class too." Serah cheered her up, giving Vanille a nudge. "Let's go, we don't want to be late!" They raced to the math room, barely sliding in before the class began.

"Ah Miss Farron, I see you've already made friends with the new student." Professor Kyde mused, eyeing both of the girls with a dribble of disdain. His graying hair and aged face made him appear far older than the forty-six that sported his application. "Seats, now."

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Vanille whispered, as they ducked towards the back row of seats.

"He sort of… hates me." Serah blushes sheepishly, maneuvering her body to ensure the person in front of her blocked Professor Kyde's view of her. Vanille leaned back, taking a good scan of her new friend. In the short amount of time she's known the pinkette, Vanille just couldn't picture anyone 'hating' her. Serah seemed kind, cheerful, and compassionate. Recognizing that stare, Serah blushed a little more as she explained. "Professor Kyde was at the orientation for freshmen at the beginning of my first year. He's kind of a perv, and tried to get a glance down the girls' shirts as he shook hands with them. When he got to me… he tried to but… my sister kind of broke his jaw." Vanille giggled, her mind trying to imagine the scenario.

"Your sister sounds just like Fang." She continued to laugh, earning a bemused expression from the pinkette. "Oh right, Fang is pretty much my sister. We met in an orphanage on Gran Pulse. The first time we met, she promised to always protect me."

"They do sound similar."

**LINE BREAK**

"Oh great…" Fang panted, tired from their second run of the day. It was around noon now, and Fang felt like her legs would fall off. "Lunch time?"

"Sparring session." Lightning announced, tightening her fingerless gloves. Fang felt a renewal of energy. Fighting… finally something she was confident she could defeat this hotshot in. "No weapons."

"Fantastic! If you want, I don't mind if ya need a handicap." Fang loosened her uniform collar, giving her an easier chance to breath. "Time for payback." She dropped into a fighting stance, her triumphant smirk acting like she'd already won. Lightning didn't react to the taunts.

"Tch." The same aloof response. The training arena was a field behind the GC building. Fluently shifting into a stance, Lightning's gaze never faltered. Fang gave cautious steps, attempting to provoke her babysitter.

"Screw this!" Fang shouted, darting forwards with a barrage of fists. However, Lightning was expecting this lack of patience. Nimbly, the seasoned warrior dodged with a speed that accentuated her name. Just as Fang was thrusting forwards for her fifth punch, she felt a gloved hand grab her wrist and pull the Pulsian forwards.

"Times up." The arrogant remark wasn't heard by Fang. The wildhaired woman felt her momentum cascade her into Lightning's hard knee. After that, a fury of quick and strong blows sent Fang flying backwards on her back with a loud thump.

"Dammit." Fang knew she'd been too hasty, but patience wasn't her style. Rolling back to her feet, she tried to assess the situation better. As she was scanning for weaknesses, Fang caught the faintest upturn of one of the corners of Lightning's mouth. And as quickly as it came, Fang found herself having to block and dodge a siege of crippling punches and kicks.

**LINE BREAK**

"Vanille, want to eat lunch with my friends and I?" Serah offered after their class ended. It was noon, and Vanille felt like she might die of starvation!

"Yeah! I could eat an entire… Anything!" Vanille almost drooled at the thought of food. Serah was giggling at the antics, leading them to the cafeteria. As they approached a table, Vanille caught sight of a few people already there. There was a big guy with bleached hair that was kept in control by a black bandana. He sat on the table and waved at them, a goofy grin on his face. Another guy… well, more like a boy, sat at the table as well. He had white hair too, spiky in all different directions. Even though he seemed a lot younger, his eyes were more mature and thoughtful. He gave them a smile and slight wave. A blonder kid sat next to the big guy. He had goggles on his head and spiky hair. Vanille giggled as she saw him. He looked like a little guy trying to imitate a big brother.

"Serah, so this is why you're late." The big white haired guy grinned, wrapping Serah up in a hug.

"Mhmm…" Serah smiled, leaning into the guy and wrapping her lanky arms around his neck. Pulling back, she pointed to the trio at the table. "Guys, this is Vanille. She's new here, so be nice."

"I'm Snow. That's Maqui." The big guy offered his hand out to shake, while also throwing a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the blonde mini-me next to him.

"Hi, I'm Hope." The young white haired boy introduced himself, smiling with the same warmth as Serah.

"Hi." Vanille waved shyly at them, studying her shoes.

"Well… I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving!" Snow punched a fist into the air, like he was about to march into battle. Maqui agreed, jumping off the table.

"Let's eat!" Maqui and Snow raced to the nearest lunch line. Serah rolled her eyes, and waited for Hope.

"Those guys are so immature." Hope sighed, walking with the girls. "But don't worry. They may seem like idiots, but they're great friends."

"Thanks, I'll remember that." Vanille had this cozy feeling as she walked with her new friends. These people seemed like a family, and they were so quick to invite her in.

**LINE BREAK**

"I think I'm gonna die…" Fang moaned, stiffly walking down the street. There was a café right next to the Guardian Corps headquarters, so she decided for a minor detour home. As she collapsed in a seat at the bar, Fang dropped her head onto the metal surface.

"Hmm, new face. What'cha in for?" The bartender grinned, already filling a glass up. "I've seen newbies limp in here all the time. So who's working you over?"

"Heh, Lightning Farron." Fang hissed venomously, already hating her supervisor. "The most uptight, cold-hearted, evil woman to ever be given a gun."

"Sergeant Farron… you probably got lucky." The woman laughed, refilling the drink Fang already downed.

"There's no way she's goin' easy on me. She hates me!" Even talking felt painful. Fang ached in muscles that she didn't even know she had.

"Oh no, Light's the toughest soldier alive. But she doesn't go easy on anyone. I can tell you're Pulsian, and I'm guessing the GC wanted to pick someone who didn't play favorites. Lightning is harsh, but fair."

"Who are you?" Fang wasn't happy this woman seemed to switch sides so quickly.

"Lebreau. I own this joint." She answered proudly, wiping the counter from a few spare drops. "Most GC soldiers come in here after work. Helps business."

"Well Lebreau, I don't care if there is a Lightning Farron fanclub. This chick is evil. Pointless excises for a job I know I can do. And would it kill her to smile…?" Fang chugged her drink, sighing in satisfaction as her body relaxed from the venting.

"Lightning is kinda a legend around these parts." Lebreau chuckled, leaning forwards on the bar. "But don't worry. She seems to hate almost everyone except her sister."

"Great, I'm workin' with an emotionless machine." Fang face palmed, not feeling at all reassured.

"Drinks are on the house, but only because I'm going to send you home now. If you thought day one was bad, day two is the breaking point. You may have survived your first day of the crucible, but swing by tomorrow so I can see if you've survived the second." Winking, Lebreau took the empty glass and started washing it.

"The name's Fang, by the way."

"Well, I hope I'll see you tomorrow, Fang." With a heavy sigh, Fang returned to her short trek home.

"How was the first day of training!?" Vanille hopped up and down as Fang gently staggered into the house.

"Great. My supervisor is an arrogant bitch." Fang deadpanned, earning a scolding scowl from Vanille. "Seriously, I think the entire space-time continuum would warp if she cracked a smile."

"Fang, stop being silly. I'm sure she was just going insane from your chatting all day." Vanille teased, stirring the stew she was making.

"Apparently she has a reputation. I just hope I can survive tomorrow." Fang grimaced as she felt another popping in her back. "How was school, kiddo?"

"Amazing! I love my classes. Even math. And I made new friends." Vanille grinned confidently, serving the stew.

"Oh yeah, and who are these 'friends'?" Fang's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"One of them is Serah. She's super nice. We have most of our classes together, and she even promised to catch me up on what I've missed." Vanille brought some bread over, splitting it between her and Fang. "The others are Snow, Maqui, and Hope. Hope is a nice guy too… But he looks too serious all the time." As the trainee took a bite, she melted.

"Van, this is delicious!" Fang gushed, scarfing the contents down in large gulps.

"Slow down, I made plenty." Vanille giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Well kiddo, I wanna meet this Serah chick. Mhmm… oh right, how'd the job search go?"

"Not great. Hard finding someone who will hire a Pulsian." Vanille sighed, taking deliberate nibbles on her own dinner.

"No worries, I'm making enough money to hold us over anyways. See, this move is going to be great for us."


	3. Friday Night

**Lot longer chapter. Hopefully here we can start moving past the introductions and get into the good stuff ;) Just the beginning of a wild ride! REVIEW and PM. Thank you.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy XIII**

**-JZ**

* * *

_We were young together._

_Our youth blossomed and we flourished in the winds of uncertainty. _

_I by you, you by I._

_We were called crazy, foolish, blindly loyal._

_And we were._

_Humanity has a sick way of twisting one's values._

_As time fast forward, we became older._

_We were crazy, foolish, but only one was loyal._

_Betrayal cast a shadow across a trialed friendship._

_I by you, you by I._

_The winds of uncertainty cast us aside._

_No remorse._

_No mercy._

_We were wise apart._

_Torn by the fabric of loyalty and betrayal. _

_Crazy, foolish, loyal…_

_Until we were no longer._

**The Purge has been ordered. People are gathered from all corners of Cocoon. No one is safe, yet no one realizes the danger. The lone warrior is not so alone. With a final breath, she plunges into an uncertainty that changes her life. No going back. As the train takes off, she waits for the signal. When the dark haired man grins, the scar above his eye flexing, she knows it's time to go. Her face doesn't change as she stands. **

"**Sit down, Sergeant." The PSICOM soldier orders. She's no longer a soldier… she takes no orders. Whipping her gunblade out, she enacts the plan. The man smirks, his bladed retractable gloves arming.**

"**Wow, wait. Let me help you guys." The dark man with an afro stands up, a little chocobo chick popping out of his hair. "You two are soldiers, right? I'm here to stop this too." The woman scoffs, her scowl only deepening. She doesn't need anyone to slow them down. **

"**Easy Light, let's give him a shot." The man suggests, knowing that the ultimate decision isn't up to him. "Might be useful."**

"**Tch." She doesn't comment, and the man takes her silence as approval. **

"**What's your name… guy?" The man questions.**

"**Sazh."**

"**Alright Sazh, we better catch up!" The young guy laughs gleefully, sprinting after the woman. Sighing in relief, Sazh follows the two, attempting to keep pace. He doesn't realize just how detrimental his choice had been.**

"Farron, the General is here. I wonder what that's for?" Amodar winked knowingly at Lightning, who was busy in the training area with Fang. They'd practiced out here all week, and Lightning was finally starting to see what the Pulsian was made of. They broke apart, Fang panting from their dual and Lightning barely short of breath. "See you in my office." Captain Amodar waved lazily as he strode back to the headquarters. The navy-haired woman tilted her head, curiosity peaking.

"What's that 'bout?" She inquired, taking a seat on the cushioning grass. The feathering wind created a gentle chill off the ocean.

"Nothing important." Light stared at the far wall, glaring at the stone as if it had personally insulted her pride. Fang wanted to smack the emotionless face right off. However, she decided to attempt another tactic.

"Really? Wonder why the General would stop by for somethin' unimportant…?" Fang mused, tapping her chin with her index finger. Unfortunately, the only response was an annoyed eye roll as the pinkette crossed her arms. At least it's something… Fang thought depressingly.

"You still have reports from yesterday?" Lighting's analytical question didn't reassure Fang about having a relaxing Friday.

"…Yeah, still workin' on the ones from yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before tha—"

"Leave when you're done." Fang shot straight up from her seat, glaring at the Farron suspiciously. Is this some sort of trick? It was true that Fang still had her reports, but she was more or less exaggerating on the quantity. Plus, it was only two. "We're done training." Without a glance, Light marched along a grassy path towards the back entrance to the building. With a childish excitement, Fang was quick to keep pace. As they reached their floor, the Pulsian could see General Raines chatting with Amodar in the whiney man's office.

"Good luck, Sparky." She teased, earning a 'tch' click of the tongue and a frown. As Lightning entered the office with her 'too-cool-for-this-shit' swag, Fang just flopped into her chair at her desk.

"You're back early." Tyker Winter laughed at his friend. Ever since Fang started working here, Tyker had been her office mate. They sat right next to each other and gossiped as they did their work.

"Yeah, Sunshine had to come back for a meetin' with the General." Fang wiggled her eyebrows. Tyker chuckled, using his boot to kick her chair. As the wheels rolled back, Fang almost felt like she'd tip.

"Sergeant Farron will kill you if she ever hears you call her that!" Tyker whisper shouted, glancing over his shoulders as if the warrior would jump out of a wall outlet. "And I'm sure the General is just here to give her a promotion."

"You mean that controllin' warden is gettin' more power?" Fang sighed exasperatedly, holding her head in her hands. Meanwhile, Tyker cocked his head to the side, causing his shaggy black hair to flop around.

"Of course the Lightning Farron is getting promoted. Don't you know the stories?" By Fang's utter disinterest, Tyker took that as a sign to continue. "Rumor has it she fought General Raines when he was a l'cie. She even fought on Gran Pulse for two years in the IIC unit. But the best stories are about when she topples the Sanctum by exposing Primmarch Dysley as the real Fal'cie and the beating him!" His tone is in that quiet loud whisper again. "They even say she saved both Cocoon and Pulse."

"Who's this 'they'?" Fang muttered skeptically, motoring away at her files.

**LINE BREAK**

"Congratulations Lightning!" Amodar cheered as the General decorated Lightning as Lieutenant Lightning Farron. Raines cracked a grin, nodding to the new officer. "What took so long, Raines?" The swift glare Lightning directed seared Amodar. "I mean General."

"To be honest, this would have come sooner had accept a position in the Eden Guardian Corps." Raines chuckled, shaking his head. "Amodar, would you mind giving us a few minutes?" The Captain was torn. He really was nosy, and he didn't think he'd be able to eavesdrop through the door.

"Argh, fine!" He grabbed his coffee mug, storming off. Raines rolled his eyes, sighing at the man's animation.

"How is your partner fairing?" General Raines' leaned into his chair, twiddling his thumbs thoughtfully.

"She is not my partner." Lightning growled, her eyes narrowing dangerously. Raines gulped, taking a deep breath.

"In time I hope you… resolve your differences." He stated, staring at his watch. "Gran Pulse… it's still in disarray. They don't trust soldiers there, not that I can blame them. We… I certainly made it clear not to trust us." He muttered, referring to when he was in charge of the Calvary. "New Bodhum can't gain any traction without proper leadership…"

"General, get to the point… please." The politeness was tight and constraining. He knew that Lightning was getting irritated by his rabbit hole answers.

"I plan on making you head of New Bodhum Guardian Corps, and for Fang to be your deputy. That way we'll have your experience, and Fang's native popularity, on a land where we are not very welcome." Standing up, Raines studied Lightning's reaction. Sometimes he really wished the woman would display emotions more, considering he had no clue how she was taking this.

"How long?"

"A few months… I figured you and Fang could get acquainted and whatnot first. That would make the transition simpler."

"Tch." Lightning shook her head, a bitter smirk on her lips.

"I apologize, really… but you're the only person I trust with this mission. Who else from the GC has so much experience there? And you'll need a partner. I understand how it must be difficult to accept, but you have to move on—" Uncharacteristically, Lightning slammed a hand down on the desk, interrupting Raines.

"Message received." Her voice was low and dark, and Raines noticed that Lightning's breathing was a bit more rapid. "Thank you for the promotion. I have obligations to attend to."

"Lieutenant Farron, I'm in your debt."

**LINE BREAK **

"So how's the first week?" Lebreau leaned on the bar as she poured a drink for the bronze-skinned huntress. "Not thinking about calling it quits, are you?"

"'Course not!" Fang hissed, her face skewing into one of disbelief. "I'm jus' glad this's a Friday. I even promised Van I'd have dinner at her friend's house. So that means no dishes." Fang winked, her charming grin spread across her face.

"You're telling me you only came by to brag? How rude." The bartender pouted, drumming her fingers against the surface loudly.

"Aw, an' I wanted to let ya know I survived my first week." The Pulsian chuckled, her gaze surveying the café that'd become her safe haven over the week. It was decorated with used-looking battle gear and apparel dedicated to Team NORA. "What the hell is all that stuff?" Lebreau followed the huntress's light green-blue stare.

"That old stuff?" She snickered, remembering back in the 'old days' as she appraised the picture of the whole Team NORA. Maqui, Gadot, herself, Yuj, and of course Snow. They were all in various poses with their weapons out and huge grins on their faces. "We fought in the war… a different way." Nodding, Fang's eyes crinkled as she tried to decipher the woman's meaning. "The white-haired guy with the stupid smile, his name is Snow. He's the leader of our little band of misfits. Someone very important to him was taken during the Purge… and we decided to give a hand. That's about the same time we started realizing that the Sanctum wasn't watching out for us."

"So that's when you met Sunshine?" Fang interpreted, only imagining how the strict soldier took to private militia groups.

"Yeah, you can say that." Lebreau laughed, nodding thoughtfully as she recalled that fight.

"Well, what's that picture? He a part of your group too?" Fang gestured with a lazy finger to the image tucked away by the assortment of drinks. It was nearly hidden behind all the glasses, but Fang could still see the young man with dark black hair standing with his fist posed up to the sky, blades on his gauntlets. He had a scar above his right eye which made him look goofy, and he wore Guardian Corps gear. Lebreau's smile fell, and she shuffled around with the glasses she started drying.

"No… He was a good guy though." The words didn't match the bartender's tone, and the huntress (ever so tactfully) scoffed.

"Oh really? Huh… I'd hate to hear how ya talk 'bout people you don't like." Fang muttered in annoyance, hating it when people blatantly lie to her face.

"His name was Oak Hawks. He was… Lightning's partner. He died." An icy chill crept up Fang's spine as Lebreau replied with a distant expression on her face.

"How?" Fang couldn't help it, her curiosity was getting the best of her again.

"Lightning killed him." A note of anger flickered in the edgy voice. It was the first time the Pulsian ever heard Lebreau sound mad… let alone infuriated. She killed her partner? Fang stared at the bar intensely, wondering how safe she really was during the sparring sessions. "He took his orders from a Fal'cie." The discussion drew to an end, and Fang was aware that the bartender just wanted the subject to change.

"Well on Gran Pulse, we didn't have all the fancy stuff. I remember I made a puppet for Vanille's birthday one year. I thought it'd be fun for her to come out and find it, but when I brought her out, a chocobo was running around with the puppet in its beak!" Fang shook her head, throwing her hands in the air. "I had to chase that thing around the entire village, only for Van to call the stupid bird and ride on its back." Lebreau chuckled, glad for the change in venue.

"She rode the thing?" The bartender asked in disbelief, wiping the bar down. "Oh hey, you might want to get going. Wouldn't want you to be making that little girl late for her friend's. You should bring her by sometime so I can finally meet her!" Fang laughed, setting down a decent tip. Lebreau was about to decline, but Fang cut her off.

"I'll be sure to bring her by. And that's for puttin' up with my bullshit whining all week."

"In that case, I think you're missing a few." Fang rolled her eyes and grabbed her coat.

"'Ight, see ya later."

"I'm counting on it!" Lebreau shouted after the retreating soldier, smiling as she drank the untouched alcohol. Fang hurried home, hoping to be able to get a shower and change before having to head over with Vanille.

"Good, you're home!" The energetic girl sprang from her seat on the couch, wrapping her arms around Fang. "Thank you for coming! And Serah says she has an older sister. Maybe you can make a friend?"

"Yea Van, I'll keep that in mind. Now I gotta get a shower." Fang laughed as she pried the slender girl off and made a beeline for the bathroom. An hour later, Fang was showered, dressed, and casually flicking through channels on the television. Snatching the movies, Vanille smiled eagerly.

"Time to go!" She cheered, spinning around the room. Fang sighed, getting up off the couch with a groan.

"Grab a coat. You'll freeze." Fang reminded the girl gently. Vanille glanced down at her apparel: Brown boots, sunset colored short-shorts, and a pink tank top that was cut above the belly button. She had a bunch of Pulsian cultured beads and bracelets cluttering her arms and neck. Vanille picked up her warm light brown jacket, sighing as the fuzzy inside eased the chill on her arms.

"Don't forget your coat, Fang!" Vanille handed the former a black jacket. Fang was only in bright blue short-shorts and a black tank top. However, Vanille knew Fang always got hot, but a jacket should just be in case, right? "Come on, we're going to be late!" Van practically dragged her friend down the street. To Fang's surprise, the house was only three blocks east of their house. As they approached the two story house, Fang's mouth opened wide.

"Wow…" Fang was right. The first time Vanille saw the house, she thought the same thing.

_(Three Days Ago)_

"_Wow…" Vanille gaped at the house. It looked so homey and amazing. She heard Serah giggle as she opened the front door. _

"_Do you want to come in?" Serah asked, opening the door wide. Vanille shrugged, meeting her friend's smile with one of her own. As they entered, Vanille saw pictures of Serah and Snow, Maqui, Hope, even some of Serah and her sister (however there were only a couple). The living room had the television against the wall, and the coffee table was littered with magazines and a school book. "I knew I left my science book here. Glad we didn't have that class today!"_

"_This place is so nice!" Vanille shrieked, spinning around with her arms spread wide. Serah grinned brightly, offering to show the newcomer around the house. Vanille saw the living room, kitchen, dining room, bathrooms, office area, Serah's room, and Serah pointed down to the basement saying that it was the exercise room. "What's that room?" Vanille inquired, tapping the door to a room in the opposite hall as Serah's. _

"_Oh, that's my sister's room. Lightning doesn't really allow guests."_

(Present)

"Oh no, we're late!" Van snatched Fang's sleeve and proceeded to drag the woman up the porch. Knocking on the door, they were quickly greeted by a chipper pink-haired college student. Fang tilted her head, an image of her fearsome drill sergeant popping up in her head. The similarities were uncanny… especially the hair.

"Hi, you must be Fang! Come on in you guys. I'm Serah." Serah stuck her hand out to Fang, smiling as they did a quick hand shake. "I made lasagna. I hope that's okay?"

"Sounds good to me." Fang grins, scratching her neck. "This place is very… freaking awesome!"

"Aw, thanks." Serah returned a happy smile. "You brought the movies!?" Serah was nearly jumping up and down as Vanille handed her the small stack. "Great, I haven't seen any of these! Okay, you two go grab some food, I'll set this up." Serah waved them off, a determined expression of concentration adorned her innocent face. Vanille led Fang into the kitchen, passing a plate and fork to her friend as she got a set for herself. Fang was surprised at the ease Vanille moved through the house with.

"How many times have you been here?" She whispered, nearly drooling at the sight of dinner being stacked on her plate.

"Only a couple times." Van rolled her eyes. She felt comfortable in the house. For some reason, it had the atmosphere of security and familiarity. Opening the fridge, Van got out some drinks for the two. Walking out to the living room, they saw Serah sitting in front of the television. Her plate was on the coffee table, the contents sending waves of steam fluttering into the air. The couch was huge, and Fang strategically sat on one side of Serah, putting the poor girl in the middle.

"Fang, you aren't sitting next to me?" Vanille moped, trying to use her puppy eyes.

"No way, kiddo! You always jump or shout at the screen. I am not losing a plate of delicious food because you want to scream at a character who will not take your advice." Fang huffed, falling back into the couch with a tired thud. Serah giggled, giving Fang an apologetic smile.

"Sorry Fang, but I'm no better." Serah admitted sheepishly, earning a loud fake exasperated sigh. "Everyone situated? I'm turning the lights off!" Scurrying off to the switch, Serah flipped it and the room went dark except for the illumination of the screen. Carefully maneuvering her way back between Fang and Vanille, Serah hopped on the couch and pressed the play button.

The first movie's credits rolled by and everyone got up to stretch and put the dishes in the sink. Grabbing more sodas, Serah giggled when she heard Vanille trying to defend the romantic-comedy they just watched from Fang's brutal critiques. Passing out the drinks, she settled the couch again. This time though, they were watching a scary movie. After an hour into the movie, Serah could have sworn she heard a noise.

"Psst, did you guys hear that?" Vanille piped up, having heard the creaking of a door close.

"I'm sure it's nothin'." Fang muttered, also getting a chill up her spine. But as they trained their ears on any disturbance, they could hear footsteps. "Okay…" Just as Fang was about to get up and investigate, they could hear the near silent thudding go up the stairs and another door closed.

"Oh whew… it's just my sister. She finally got home." Serah sighed, her tension slowly fading. They heard the shower turn on next.

"Yeah, it'd be weird for a serial killer to just stop by to take a shower." Fang agreed, returning her attention to the movie. They fell into an eerie silence, all gazing with hypnotized expressions at the flickering television.

"No!" Vanille screamed as the main character was finally eaten by the cannibalistic serial killer. "Why would she go in there? She's so stupid! You know what, I don't care. She deserved to get eaten." The little redhead pouted, crossing her arms and blatantly turning away. Meanwhile, Serah finally released her death grip on Fang's arm.

"Sorry…" She apologized embarrassedly, to which Fang just laughed and patted her head.

"At least it won't bruise like Van's usually does." The huntress tormented, attaining a pillow whack to the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Na ah, you were being a meanie." Vanille's pucker grew until she broke it by sticking her tongue out. "We have one more movie… and it's supposed to be the scariest."

"Why did we save the worst for last?" Serah muttered remorsefully, already feeling her adrenaline kick in.

"Fine, you two go take a lil cool down. I'll put the movie in." Fang smirked wildly. She was having a great time. It was evident that horror films were her favorite genre. The two weaker stomachs stood up and staggered to the kitchen.

"Do you want help cleaning up?" Vanille offered gleefully, doing an innocent spin with her hands clasped behind her back. Serah was pulling more drinks from the refrigerator.

"Oh, no that's okay. I need to call Light down to make sure she eats dinner." The younger Farron responded, jogging to the base of the stairs. "Dinner's in the kitchen!" She hollered up, knowing that Lightning could easily hear her. Meeting in the living room again, the three nodded simultaneously.

"We can do this." Vanille stated determinedly, her confidence lacking.

"Yeah… it's just a stupid movie." Serah reassured, but only managed to add to the thickening atmosphere.

"Stop fussin'! You'll be fine." Fang's encouragement was the only declaration sounding genuine. As soon as they pressed play, horrifying music accompanied a scene with a girl getting her fingers cut off by a door. "Yum…" The Pulsian muttered sarcastically, glancing away from the gruesome section. They were all so engaged in distracting themselves, none of the trio saw Lightning until the soldier jumped over the back of the couch, and landed gracefully in the empty seat by the armrest on Vanille's left.

"Oh my-!" Vanille shrieked, jolting into Serah as she attempted to distinguish the face of the person next to her.

"Light, seriously?" Serah huffed, out of breath from her own scream. Fang however, stiffened up considerably. "You jerk!" Serah hissed, still scared.

"Never do that again!" Vanille pleaded fearfully, holding her head in her palms. Lightning stared at them before rolling her eyes and kicking her feet up on the table. The soldier was clad in plaid pajama pants, a black tight tank top, and an open white button up shirt. The cuffs and collar were in disorder, making it seem like Lightning yanked it right out of the dryer.

"Lightning Farron?" Fang groaned in dismay, not believing her utter luck. Lightning immediately recognized the voice, having heard plenty of it during the week.

"Fang." The dead hollow note confirmed Fang's suspicions. As serious as the new Lieutenant's face appeared, Fang couldn't take anything the woman said to heart while she was in pajamas and holding a plate of lasagna.

"You two know each other?" Serah glanced cautiously from one woman to the next. Lightning just offered a curt nod, her attention going back to the movie.

"Yeah, I got transferred here. She's my new partner." Fang announced, crossing her arms and sighing.

"We're not partners." Lightning's automatic response sounded more like a mantra than a comeback. Lebreau's story about what happened to Light's last partner popped into Fang's mind. Serah sighed, nodding her head.

"This is great!" Vanille grinned joyfully, patting Lightning's leg, completely ignoring the confused glare that was sent directly at her. "Now we can hang out all the time."

"Vanille's right." Serah agreed, nudging Fang with an elbow. When the older Pulsian refused to acknowledge this, Serah pouted and poked the side of Fang's head repeatedly.

"Okay, fine!" Fang threw her hands up in defeat. Both the younger girl's giggled, giving secretive high-fives. "One big happy family… right Sunshine?" Fang didn't even notice she'd used the discrete nickname she'd dubbed Lightning as until the word had already tumbled from her mouth and into the pregnant air.

"No." The sharp response only generated a burst of laughter from the group. "Tch." Shaking her head, the oldest Farron decided to ignore the obnoxious three. Vanille's giggles bubbled down to a content smile. As they continued with the third movie of the night, the only sounds were the screams of terror and Lightning's fork as it clanked against the bottom of the plate occasionally. With a calm sigh, Light set her plate silently down on the end table. Slouching further into the comfy couch, the soldier stared disinterestedly at the screen, huffing at the 'bad attempts' to scare viewers. However, Vanille and Serah were pretty animated, even trembling at certain parts. Like now… Lightning mused, noticing the erratic shaking of the redhead in pigtails less than a foot from her. Light actually believed the girl was too close.

"Don't do it! Run!" As the little boy in the movie ignored Vanille's wise counsel, a creepy man appeared in the woods with a knife. "No…" Van whimpered, predicting the horrible outcome of this situation. As the guy grew closer to the little boy, the scene of the boy's untimely demise came full circle. With a squeak, the redhead buried her face and clenched her fists.

"Uff…" Clearing her throat, Lightning glared at the girl who just assaulted her. Vanille had her head hidden in the crook of Light's neck, and her fingers held an iron grip on the Farron's button shirt. The redhead was about to glance up until a vicious scream ripped through the house. The speakers were up too loud for the uncharacteristic commotion, and the drinks rippled from the sound waves. Lightning didn't budge throughout the whole scene, but her heart rate jolted at the proximity. Vanille squirmed to get closer to the source of security. As far as she could tell, Serah's older sister was super fit and strong… she should certainly be able to protect Vanille from the psychopathic killer. "It's over. Let go." The soldier's voice was direct and serious.

"Oh… s-sorry." Vanille offered lamely, embarrassment blanketing her features. Uncurling her fingers, the Pulsian winced at the wrinkles and indents her grip left on the material. "Your shirt…"

"Tch." Light rolled her eyes, shrugging off the concern. Still feeling guilty, Vanille tried to use her palms to smooth out the fabric, her face twisting in determination as she pressed harder. "It's fine." Someone flicked the switch on and light flooded into the living room, gracing every surface with the yellow shade.

"Wow 'Nille, so that's why you two were so quiet." Fang smirked jokingly, leaning against the wall where the light switch was. Serah looked over at the compromising position between her friend and sister, exploding into a fit of giggles as she realized the two were both red (Vanille more so than Light).

"Shut up." The stoic soldier grumbled, turning her face to the side as she stood straight up. Vanille managed to catch herself on the coffee table before she fell to the floor. Lightning's sudden departure disrupted the poor Pulsian's balance.

"We're just kidding, Light." Serah teased, picking up her dishes and sticking her tongue out at her older sister.

"Huh, so you really are this uptight all the time." The Pulsian shook her head, quiet chuckles falling out of her mouth. "Here I thought it was just a work front." Not caring enough to give a response, Lightning just grabbed her own plate and left to place it in the sink. "Always the talker?" Fang muttered to Serah, whom sighed softly. Vanille had gathered her stuff and started washing the dishes.

"Vanille, you don't have to do that. I'll—"

"You made the food. And besides, I like washing dishes. The bubbles are fun." Serah paused hesitantly, really not wanting to leave her guest to clean the dishes. Reluctantly, Serah admitted defeat. Throwing a towel at Lightning's face, she knew the warrior would catch it before it hit her. The irritated glare left no questions.

"Please, Light?" Serah begged, earning a frustrated sigh. As Vanille finished with one of the plates, Lightning snatched it up and dried it. "Thank you." Serah giggled, dancing out to the living room. Fang was popped the movies back in their respective cases, cursing as she pinched her finger in the movie chip's case.

"Hi Lightning, I'm uh… sorry about before." Vanille apologized again, her words small and reserved. Normally the girl would be bouncing off the walls, but she felt so… anxious around the older Farron. "My name's Vanille. Fang's my best friend… well more like my older sister." Internally cursing for her rambling, Vanille almost missed Light's near friendly scoff.

"I'm sorry for you." Vanille was stunned. The deathly somber toned soldier was making a… joke? The so-serious voice didn't compliment the sarcastic words. With a soft giggle, Vanille found some of her nervousness slipping away. As terrifying as Lightning seemed and acted, Vanille couldn't help but think that maybe the soldier didn't know how to act… not terrifying.


	4. Stories (Re-Write)

**I have made some changes to this chapter. I didn't like how I had I set up before. There are some major/minor changes to it... Plus, it is longer. Thank you to everyone that's reading, and feel free for a PM or REVIEW. Thank you all, and enjoy this improved chapter, with many more chapters to come.**

**I don't own Final Fantasy.**

**-JZ**

* * *

_Doing a wrong,_

_In attempts to correct a balance._

_Is that a wrong?_

_Or is it right?_

_Battles fought on tainted grounds,_

_Reasoning diminished to false accusations,_

_A societal excuse for spilled blood._

_Fighting a monster,_

_No matter the context,_

_Does that call for a verdict of guilt?_

_The only creature capable of evil,_

_Is man, in and of itself._

_So does man fight a monster?_

_Correcting a balance,_

_Built on an eternity of precedence,_

_Is the act evil,_

_Or do we find our own actions justifiable?_

**War against the Fal'cie came at an unimaginable cost. It was paid in blood, life, and innocence. If a l'cie was given an order, they were powerless to refuse the command. L'cie were loved ones, but yet they were enemies. Citizens found this rather startling, often allowing themselves to be blinded by their emotions. They were the first to die.**

"Should we have really left those two together?" Serah stretches her neck up, attempting to peek into the kitchen from her seat on the couch.

"They won't kill each other." Vanille giggled, nudging Serah's side to gain her attention.

"Yeah, you're right… I hope." Vanille rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, hugging onto Serah's arm. The pinkette giggled, glad for the closeness of a female friend. Sure she had Snow, Hope, Maqui, Yuj, and even Gadot if push came to shove, but they didn't understand things the same as a girl does. There's always Lebreau, but Serah hardly ever made it into the café to see the working woman. Vanille and Serah just clicked, as if they were best friends since diapers. And Lightning… well, Serah always saw her sister as an overprotective guardian. Serah appreciated the older Farron a lot more, especially after the war, but Lightning wasn't… warm and giggly like Serah always wanted in a best friend. Lightning was strong, silent, and mature.

"What're you thinking about?" Vanille inquired inquisitively, poking her friend's nose. Scrunching her eyes and pulling away, Serah swatted at the Pulsian's finger. "Thinking too much?"

"Maybe… I don't know." Serah shrugged, thankful for the interruption from her thoughts. "I guess I was just thinking about the girl to guy ratio of my friendships."

"Oh… so it's like me against the entire male population of Bodhum, right?" The Pulsian teased, pretending to be counting in her head.

"Be nice!" Pouting, the younger Farron grabbed a pillow and pushed it into Vanille, knocking the smaller girl back into the couch.

"Now who's being the meanie?" Vanille snatched up her own fluffy weapon, and the battle began. Meanwhile, Lightning and Fang were in the kitchen, allegedly cleaning up the mess. Unbeknownst to the younger girls, the soldiers had long since finished their housework duties.

"Come on Sunshine, one night!" Fang half pleaded, half demanded as she threw her hands in the air. Lightning, who was leaning casually against the counter, simply shook her head. Her arms were crossed loosely, and Fang could see exhaustion and stress seeping through the cracks in the warrior's walls. "It's my obligation as your partner."

"We're not partners." The instinctive response shot off like a cannon, but Fang was past being offended. Hopping up on the counter, the huntress rested her chin on her fist as she scowled.

"Look, you might not think that, but everyone else does. And good partners take their friend out for drinks after a promotion. You're really going to tear down my reputation as a good partner because you're mad?" Silence hung in the air, mingling with the two stubborn personalities. Narrowing her eyes, Light smirked just the slightest bit. In the shadows cast off by the lighting, Fang thought she might be imagining it. "Too weak to hold a few drinks?" The challenge sparked interest, and Fang was quick to hop the train. "I bet you're out before round three. So I'm guessing you avoid the battles you know you'll lose. If that was the case, just admit it next time and I won't bother you."

"Tch." Kicking off the counter, Lightning started walking out towards the kitchen. _I thought I had her_, Fang cursed internally. "Lebreau's, eight o'clock. You're late, I'm gone." The words were still cold, but Fang could feel a competitive bite to them. Doing a victory air punch, the huntress hurried out to the living room, bumping into the back of Lightning who stopped short.

"What are you—" The two girls were pounding each other with pillows, and the room was totally wrecked. "Oh… Seems those two 're havin' fun, aye Sunshine?"

"Whatever." Rolling her eyes, Lightning rubbed her messy bangs in irritation. The pink spikes bounced in all different directions before landing in their original placement. It was almost one in the morning, and Fang was also feeling fatigue weigh her down. With a yawn, the tribeswoman snatched both pillows from the girls, pointing towards the clock.

"Sorry kids, but I'm headin' home." Fang tried to ignore the puckered lip Vanille was giving her.

"You guys can stay over." Serah suggested, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Smiling tiredly, Fang pulled her jacket on.

"Maybe 'nother time. I promised Tyker I'd meet him at Lebreau's for breakfast. Then we're hittin' up the beach." She stretched her arms up, hearing some questionable popping noises. Vanille nodded, remembering how Fang mentioned a new friend Tyker Winters at the GC. Oddly enough, Vanille had the feeling the man would be Fang's wingman and that was the true reason for an early morning breakfast and beach day. "You can stay 'Nille. Jus' don't—"

"Walk home alone at night." Vanille finished for her protective best friend. "I know I know." By this time, Lightning had lost all interest. She might have heard something about someone staying around or something of another… the details held little importance to the warrior.

"You don't mind Vanille staying, right Light?" Serah smiled sweetly at her sister, tilting her head to the side as if that simple action would make a difference.

"Whatever." Lightning glanced away, giving Fang a nod of farewell.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Serah cheered, and the two college students started planning the entire next day. Bored, Light headed up to her room with practiced stealth.

"See you two kiddos later." Fang waved, only to be stopped as Vanille crushed her into a suffocating embrace.

"Thanks, Fang. Have fun." The girl's sweet words melted Fang's heart, and she patted the redhead's hair.

"Yeah yeah, you know I will." Winking, Fang departed with a confident grin. Serah smiled sorrowfully as the two broke apart and Fang left. They were really very close, and it was something Serah wished she had with her sister. She certainly had it with her brother… Oak wasn't technically her brother, but he sure acted like it. He'd hug her, give her words of encouragement, and even comfort her when she and Lightning were in a fight. He was the softness in a sibling she'd been looking for, while Lightning was the tough constant to keep her going. Times like this, Serah really missed him.

"Where did Lightning go?" Vanille scanned the room, wondering when the soldier snuck off exactly. Sighing, Serah stared at the ceiling.

"The dungeon… also identified to as her room." Giggling at the antics, Vanille spun around with her hands clasp behind her back.

"So… when do we need to get up for the market?" They'd had discussed going to the morning market that was by the Bodhum docks. Venders there sold almost anything! Serah even mentioned that Lightning had picked her up the lightning bolt pendent she always wore from the mini shopping stalls.

"Seven… leave at nine?"

"Okay!" The duo tiptoed up the stairs, pretending to be ninjas on the route to the younger Farron's room. Borrowing a pair of pajamas, Vanille sunk into the warm fuzzy sheets. Serah pushed her over, climbing into the other side.

"**Barthandelus's dead?" Oak muttered in disbelief, glancing over at his panting comrade. The building shuddered at the release of energy. The walls trembled, sending dust and loose stone falling around them. Lightning was still gasping for air, cradling her left shoulder tenderly and shaking some dust from her hair. "That was easy." Oak Hawks stared at the spot where their enemy had practically imploded. **

"**Maybe if you'd actually helped." Lightning growled, glaring daggers at her partner. During the entire fight, Oak just defended and shot off low level attacks. Lightning felt like she would have had better luck had Hope tagged along. Speaking of which, Hope and Sazh were still locked out of the fortress by the barrier, if it was still even up. "Come on, we need to get back to them."**

"**No."**

"**We don't have time to sight see." Lightning grumbled, seeing a smug resistance in her partner's eyes. "Leaving them behind here would be stupid. Do you want them to die?" She hissed, covering her eyes when another tremor broke loose a pillar. The huge marble architecture blocked the path to their nearest exit. "You should have thought about ditching them when this all began." Lightning grumbled, casting a hasty spell to heal her throbbing shoulder while thinking of another escape. She wasn't the best mage, but the burning dulled into a minor pain glitch. She walked forwards to inspect the obstruction as she heard a windy noise. Like… something flying through the air. **

**Jerking her head to the left, Lightning saw a strand of pink hair fall to the ground. Metal blades glinted in the light. Five long, sharp, deadly blades. Another swipe came behind her, and Light barely managed to roll to the side, popping up in a fighting stance.**

"**What the hell?" She demanded, her heated glare doing little to squelch the dark haired man's smirk. His bitter laughter echoed through the gigantic hall. **

"**I didn't think you'd kill Barthandelus so quickly. I guess I'll just have to deal with this myself." Oak's grin widened, and he lifted his retractable clawed gauntlets up. "Don't look so shocked, Light." However, the other soldier couldn't snap out of her haze. Even as Oak charged at her, his blades posed to swipe through her neck, Lightning was transfixed in a mental stupor. **

"**What are you doing?" She grunted, blocking the blow to her head and barely managing to deflect a slice at her ribs. Unusual for her fighting style, Lightning remained on the defensive, searching her partner's eyes for any sign that this was some sick joke. Lightning saw none. Her body was wearing thin, all the energy she expended in her battle with Barthandelus was taking a major toll. "Stop this, Oak."**

"**Or what?" He howled, fire dancing like a mirror into his mind. "Face it, I'm stronger than you now." He shouted, grinning like a maniac as the metal clanged loudly at the exchange of the metal. Lightning stumbled, her wrists stinging from the defensive stances and blocking. Sparks scattered as Oak continued his relentless barrage of strikes. "Maybe I could never beat you outright, but even the great hero Lightning Farron falls victim to fatigue."**

"**Why are you doing this?" Lightning's question went unanswered except by the enraged assault that followed. Her confusion and exhaustion faltered her judgment for a fraction, and that's all it took for Oak to find an opening and exploit it. While keeping the Lightning's Gunblade engaged with one of his bladed gauntlets, he used his left hand to slash at the woman's wrist. Blood spilled to the floor, dripping and soaking into her clothing. **

"**I gave you everything, Light. My loyalty, friendship, service… and for what? Just to have you leave me to die? We've been best friends for ten years! And you threw it all away." Oak sneered, feeling the Gunblade's defense begin to waver. Oak had seen Lightning completely drained on a rare handful of occasions, and he recognized the signs. Using this advantage, he gave a heaving shove, sending the Gunblade cascading to the tiled floor, kicking up dust and sliding several feet. "It wasn't even for Serah. You just left me to die for those fools!" Oak's screams echoed, and he sprang at his partner, knocking them both to the floor. His clawed hand choked the sergeant beneath him, and he finally noticed the recognition flood her eyes.**

"**You're a soldier. I knew you'd survive. They would have died." Light wheezed, feeling and hearing the impact of part of the wall crumble nearby. Baring her teeth, she glowered at Oak. "You're the one who told me to put civilians first!" Lightning growled menacingly, even though the callused hand around her throat tightened. The l'cie mark on his wrist was stretched by the excursion of his muscles. The fringes appeared to be white, probably dust from the collapsing building. Oak's crushing force increased, closing off air to Light's lungs. **

"**You know, while I was alone under the rubble, I realized something: You. Never. Had. My. Back." He spoke dangerously low, some sweat pooling on his forehead from the physical excursion. "That's when I awakened my eidon. That's when I realized that to survive this, I'd have to kill you before you left me to die again."**

"**I didn't… You're my b-brother." Lightning attempted to wedge out of the clenched grip on her throat, but the world started to get darker and her limbs felt heavy. Her eyes kept floating to the damned mark… almost all the webbing was white, but the nearly opened eye in the center was active and fresh.**

"**I know, Light. You and Serah are my family." Oak feigned sincerity, sighing with fake remorse. "I'll tell her you died bravely, fighting Barthandelus. I tried to save you, but… the building was too unstable. You were trapped beneath part of a wall that caved in." Oak laughed, an airy sorrowful sound. "You told me that I had to save myself. That I needed to make sure I made it back for Serah, that she had someone to protect her. It sounds like something stupid you'd do, doesn't it?" Lightning didn't know whether to be mortified or impressed. All along, the man who she'd grown up with, trained with, fought side by side with… he wasn't as lost as he'd acted. Oak had become a brother, someone who she relied on and could trust Serah to be safe with. And now, her life was fading at the hands of her only real friend. "That mark… it started everything. When you left me trapped, I was sure I'd die. My only family ripped my heart out and abandoned me to a cold, lonely death. And now, it's your turn." A sadistic grin spread eagle wide across his face.**

"**Bast-ard." She wheezed, getting a momentary rush of air as he adjusted his forearm to seal off the oxygen. His right hand dove towards her l'cie mark, just above her left breast. "Stop." Her hand shot up, a last ditch attempt to preserve her life. However, Oak had the leverage, and his arm inched closer to its destination. Their limbs were locked in a stalemate hovering over her heart. With a grunt and shaking fist, the blades made contact with the l'cie mark. Right in the middle, the eye wasn't open yet but getting nearer. Lightning cringed as the sharp ends of the blades sliced through the first layer of skin and flesh, digging down a quarter inch… half inch… pushing against her rib bones. **

"**Shh… stop fighting death, Light." He cooed, his manic grin bubbling down to a content smile for the first time. Cracking and grunts of pain… the blades pushed through the bone, yet Oak continued deeper into the flesh of his friend. His forehead was pooling sweat, but he didn't slow. Blood welled around the shining weapon, staining Light's shirt and flowing over onto the ground. "Let go…" He whispered, and finally her resisting hand slipped. The blades slid through with a wet, slippery ease. Thick, red life boiled up her throat, choking her as the excruciating pain continued. **_**'My heart… I should be dead…'**_** But the agony wouldn't cease; in fact, it only increased. Oak frowned, also noting Lightning's continued life. He couldn't have missed his target. As he dug the blades deeper, checking their placement, his sweaty face paled. The eye… the l'cie eye on her mark… With a blade straight though, he could see through the rips in her shirt, the eye was…**

**Open.**

Shooting up from her bed, Lighting crumpled back to the mattress just as quickly. Clawing at her mark, she stifled her cries of torment by grinding her jaw together, letting wheezing grunts escape. Tears burned at the corners, but she refused to allow the liquid weakness to fall. As the scorching continued, she rolled out of her black sheets and tumbled to the floor. Her heart was racing, and the blood pumping through her ears sounded like she boiled it all and the steam was whistling to escape. Gasping for even the faintest hints of oxygen, Light managed to pull herself back to her feet. Her right arm tugged her tank top strap down just slightly, revealing the legend. Her spider-webbed, cracked mark was still present. The edges were fringed with white, as if they were a scar. But the middle was still black, and the eye was wide open. The scars left where Oak had mangled the flesh were silver and indented. Sometimes Lightning swore if she stared at the mark long enough, the fractures would fluctuate and the white would completely disappear.

After that battle with Barthandelus, or ultimately known as Orphan, the marks had all been disarmed. The l'cie tattoo was still visible; however, it was only a white faded reminder. It gleamed as a dull scar. Everyone who had been a l'cie were released from their focuses, and they were to return to being human… Everyone except for Lightning it seemed. Not that anyone else knew that. Shaking the memories away, she staggered towards her door. Her body shook, and her muscles were stiff and wobbly. Lightning's entire physic felt as if she'd just finished her battle on that fateful day. Stumbling out of her room, the soldier slowly meandered to the kitchen. The cool floor and slight breeze through the window chilled her feverish tattoo.

"Oh Lightning, I'm sorry!" Vanille squealed when she saw the soldier's silhouette in the dark. "I was just thirsty and I—Are you okay?"

"Fine." Lightning growled tensely, keeping her back to the redhead. The soldier snatched a whiskey bottle from an upper cabinet.

"Are you sure? You seem a little… stressed?" Vanille walked to the fridge and immediately the room was bathed with the yellowish light. Pulling out some juice, she tried to get a better view of the warrior. Flabbergasted to witness the stoic soldier down half a bottle of whiskey, Vanille averted her gaze awkwardly. "Bad dream?"

"Tch. I'm fine." Light hissed, pushing the alcohol back to its respective spot and turning her fierce glare to the redhead.

"Alright! Sheesh, just worried. You just didn't strike me as a midnight drinker. At least, Serah didn't mention it." Vanille shrugged, sipping her juice. At the reference of the younger Farron, she noticed Lightning visibly constrict, even more than she already was.

"It's not your concern. Nor is it Serah's." The threatening tone was something Vanille half expected, yet the pain behind it wasn't. Barely catching a glimpse of the crystal blue eyes discernible by the moonlight, Vanille could distinguish an assortment of pain. Even the way Lightning's tone released, so tight that it was unable to hold any sort of sentiment, and her posture was rigid enough to rival a board, Vanille saw a simple, immeasurable anguish. "Night." However, instead of returning to her bedroom, Light retreated to the basement. Vanille vaguely remembered the younger Farron stating that room was the soldier's gym.

**LINE BREAK**

"Hey sleepy-head, you're finally awake!" Serah giggled, rolling her eyes as Vanille finally wandered into the kitchen. "I'm making some pancakes, want some?"

"Hell yes!" Vanille squeaked, forgetting her grogginess. "It's only seven-thirty." Sliding onto the counter to watch Serah cook, she hummed a Pulsian song Fang used to sing to her.

"I wonder if Light'll have any when she wakes up…" Serah mumbled, flipping the breakfast absentmindedly. At the mention of the older Farron's name, Vanille's attention perked. _'That doesn't really make sense… Oh well, I'm just curious… and nosey.'_ She told herself, mentally shrugging. "Lightning never sleeps in."

"She was awake when I came down for a drink. I think it was… four, maybe? And then she went through that door." Vanille pointed to the mystery door, deciding to leave out the minor exchange she and the older Farron had.

"It's just a basement, Van. Light's got a bunch of workout stuff down there, nothing special." Serah shook her head, sighing ever so softly. "And that explains why she hasn't come out of her room. She's probably still downstairs training."

"But it's been like four hours!" Vanille screeched, her hands flying around so fast she almost fell off the counter.

"Yeah, Light's very physical. She likes to be fit."

"I've noticed." Vanille meant for the comment to be sarcastic, but it lulled out with a dreamy tone as she recalled seeing the soldier's abdominal muscles through the tight tank top last night. Serah coughed quietly, hiding her giggle. "Huh? What?" Vanille snapped out of her daze.

"Oh nothing, you were just drooling. Don't mind me." Serah grinned, averting her eyes at the glare she received. "You'd sure be an interesting couple."

"What!?" Vanille shaded bright red, sputtering as she grappled for words. "I—We—I wasn't—Hmm… Do you really mean it?" Finally resigning to defeat, Vanille allowed her schoolgirl crush to surface. It was apparent Serah wasn't mad, and Vanille chalked up her earlier concerns to a minor crush.

"Yeah I mean, Lightning is all 'grrr' and you're all giggly… Maybe you two would balance each other out." Serah winked, laughing at the faded pink on Van's cheeks still.

"Alright, stop teasing and give me my breakfast." Vanille pouted, crossing her arms as she waited impatiently for the fluffy breakfast to hit a plate.

"It's not ready yet." Serah laughed, sticking her tongue out at Vanille. A mischievous thought crossed the Farron's mind, and she gave the redhead a sickeningly sweet smile. "Vanille…" Serah's tone was sugary and kind. "Could you go get Lightning? Please?" Vanille held Serah's gaze, both conducting a battle of wills. But secretly, the Pulsian wanted the same thing as Serah.

"Oh, fine!" She threw her hands up, pointing at Serah menacingly. "Just remember, I know where you sleep." She threatened playfully, getting up and heading towards the basement door. She opened it, and the dim light on the stairs made Vanille swallow.

"It's just a basement!" Serah giggled, rolling her eyes at the redhead's nervousness.

"I know!" Vanille shouted back, taking a deep breath. "Alright, I can do this…" She whispered to herself, descending the staircase cautiously. As she got closer to the final step, she could hear metal clinking. "Lightning, Serah asked me to get you. Lightning?" Vanille called out, rounding the steps and heading towards the noise.

"In a… minute." Lightning muttered as she continued doing her pull-ups. Vanille froze, taking in the sight of a very flexed Lightning Farron. The soldier had on a white tank top that rode up as she lifted above a chin-up bar, giving Vanille a nice view of Lightning's bare abdominal muscles. The redhead suddenly felt very warm. "Done." Lightning stated, letting go of the bar and dropping graciously to the ground. Grabbing a towel, she dabbed some sweat off her face. "What did you want?"

"Oh uh… just that…" Vanille grappled with words, trying to remember her original purpose for coming down here. "Oh yeah, Serah's making breakfast! It's almost ready. She wanted me to make sure you knew." Vanille smiled cheekily, hoping to cover up her ditzy moment. Lightning shrugged, brushing off the redhead's behavior. Now that Vanille had unglued her eyes from Light's stomach, she noticed pieces of a black tattoo on Lightning's chest, mostly covered by her tank top. "That's cool. What is it?" Lightning frowned, putting the towel around her neck and keeping it draped over the partial mark.

"Nothing important." Lightning replied coldly, snatching up a shirt and tossing it on quickly. "Let's go." Not waiting for a response, Lightning led the way back to the staircase, signaling for Vanille to go ahead of her. The redhead was still wondering about the tattoo, thinking it looked kind of familiar, but unique too.

"Thank you." Van smiled when Lightning let her go first up the stairs. She didn't receive a response, but she wasn't expecting to either. "Serah, are the pancakes done!?" Vanille gushed as the amazing aroma assaulted her olfactory senses. Lightning closed the basement door behind them, standing silently against the counter.

"Yeah Van, they're done." Serah laughed, and from her position, Light nearly smiled. Serah looked… happy. Vanille was a good friend, and despite Lightning's usual coldness, the redhead didn't shrink away. Vanille was… weird. "Hey Light, here's your plate." Serah held it out to her sister, smirking at the aloof expression. "Don't worry Van, yours are right here." She handed the heaping plate to her friend, who took them and quickly dug in. "Light, we're going to leave soon to visit the market. Vanille hasn't had a chance to see any of Bodhum since she moved here, and I figured shopping would be the best place to start." Serah laughed, smiling brightly at the soldier. Lightning nodded once as she ate her breakfast. "Do you want to join us?" The warrior's immediate reaction was to frown and reject the offer. However, Vanille intercepted the rejection by firing a sugary sweet smile at the older Farron.

"Please? It'd be super fun!" The Pulsian coaxed, only being aided by Serah's enthusiastic agreement. Light scowled, and Serah believed the battle to be lost, but her older sister surprised her.

"Fine." Lightning shrugged, standing up from the table.

"Where are you—" Serah's eyes widened, flustered at the abrupt departure. However, her words caught in her throat at the slight smirk on Lightning's face.

"I'm just getting a shower." She quirked an eyebrow at Serah's reaction. Leaving the kitchen, Lightning muttered over her shoulder, "I'll eat after." Serah and Vanille sat frozen to their seats. Vanille wasn't quite sure what had transpired, but her heart raced at Lightning's smirk. The image of an almost smiling Lightning with her head tilted just slightly burned itself into Vanille's memory. A blush was beginning to blossom before Serah grabbed Vanille's hand tightly.

"I haven't gotten Lightning to go shopping in forever! You must be a lucky charm or something!" Serah squealed excitedly. The redhead laughed at the accusation, but her mind kept drifting off to the mysterious soldier.

**LINE BREAK**

"How do these look?" Serah asked, twirling around as she displayed the sundress.

"So cute! Totally matches your sandals." Vanille encouraged, nodding enthusiastically in approval. "Don't you think?" She nudged the silent pinkette with her shoulder, smiling when Lightning just nodded. "See, even Lightning agrees!" Serah rolled her eyes, laughing along with Vanille. They had been shopping for hours now, and Lightning hardly said so much as ten words.

"Okay, I'll buy it." Serah confirmed, turning on her heel and going back into the changing room. Vanille eyed Lightning curiously, a plan devising in her mind. As the soldier leaned against the chairs by the changing room, Vanille picked up two pairs of sunglasses and hats. With a huge grin, she put the bright green glasses on and throwing the huge white sunhat on her head.

"Hey Lightning, how do these look?" She questioned, leaning in close to the older girl's face. Light leaned back, her arms crossed with an eyebrow quirked. "Hmm?"

"Weird." Lightning answered bluntly. The Pulsian rolled her eyes behind the lens, but continued with her plan.

"I think these would look great on you!" Vanille held up the other pair of sunglasses and the fedora. The soldier's expression changed, cautiously staring at the energetic redhead. "Here, hold still." Before Lightning could protest, the black aviator sunglasses and white fedora were in place. Vanille grinned, stifling her giggles at the disheveled Farron.

"Hey you two, smile." Vanille and Lightning glanced towards the voice when a flash went off. Serah laughed, saving the picture in her phone. Vanille was smiling in her goofy accessories, and Light was just shocked. The photo was the only proof Serah had that her sister could be caught off guard once in a while.

"Serah…" Lightning growled, ripping off the hat and sunglasses.

"What? I need photographic evidence that this really happened." She exclaimed, ignoring the death glares. Vanille shuffled her feet shyly, slowly removing the accessories. "I'm going to go pay for that dress. Are you sure you don't want anything, Light? That hat looked kinda cute on you." The younger Farron teased lightly.

"Tch." The soldier rolled her eyes and left the store, waiting outside. Vanille felt guilty at Lightning's irritated departure.

"Don't feel bad, Van. I haven't seen Light embarrassed for a while. Kind of refreshing… reminds me that she's still human." Serah winked, linking arms with her friend as they went to the clerk.

"Embarrassed? I think she's just mad." Vanille sighed, regretting her little plan. She'd hoped it would loosen the pinkette up a little.

"If there's one thing I know about my sister, it's when she's mad. That wasn't mad." Serah said with a smile, paying the clerk and taking the plastic bag with her dress. "That was embarrassment and confusion. Spontaneity drives her insane. See, I'm too predictable. Lightning practically knows what I'll do before I do it… Just a perk of being her sister, I guess." Serah sighed, nodding to the older Farron who was staring out towards the water, leaning against the railing towards the beach and away from the shop.

"She's going to hate me, isn't she?" The redhead's eyes dropped to her feet, halting in the doorway of the exit. Serah glanced from Van to her sister, and back to Vanille. With a Cheshire grin, Serah squeezed the Pulsian's hand and dragged her outside.

"You're spontaneous, Vanille. If there's one thing Light can't resist, it's a challenge." Vanille wasn't sure what Serah meant by that, but she couldn't ask since they were just a few feet from the older Farron. "You must miss it… Pulse, I mean." Serah stared at the sky, the beautiful clear, spotless sky. Vanille smiled, leaning against the railing next to Lightning at she looked out at the ocean.

"I do… But Bodhum has beauty too." The sea breeze was fresh and salty. Vanille had never felt an ocean wind. It was nice. "It is strange, thinking that my entire life I had stared up, wondering what this place was like. And now I'm here."

"The viper's nest of Cocoon." Vanille's neck snapped, shock at the words that left the soldier's lips. It was odd, hearing that phrase from someone who called Cocoon their home. But on Pulse, that was what Vanille grew up hearing. Pulsians always spoke of the 'vipers' living up in their 'nest' in the sky.

"I still don't get why you say that." Serah scoffed at her sister, another shop catching her eye. "Hey Vanille, this one has some jewelry." She rattled off, already headed in the direction. Vanille still had her gaze locked on Light, although the soldier didn't advert her eyes from the ocean. "Vanille, these are amazing!"

"Coming!" Vanille called, not moving yet. "Lightning—"

"Light. You can call me Light."

"Vanille, these will go perfect with that shirt you bought!" Serah's voice rang out about all the busy chatter of the tourist spot. Vanille saw a smile on Light's face, for just a second, before it was dissolved by a stiff stoic expression.

"We better go before Serah gets too far." The soldier stepped back, leaving Vanille by the railing alone. The redhead thought back to when Serah mentioned the soldier traveling to Pulse, but the pieces still didn't add up. The mysterious Farron sure held her own share of surprises. Taking a final glance out at the ocean, Vanille left the rail in pursuit of the Farron duo, grinning as she thought of the phantom smile she had seen on Lightning's face. If it was up to Van, it'd be there a lot more often.

"I love a challenge too… Light."

* * *

**Alright, I did a re-write of this chapter. I've had it done, and am already well on my way with the next chapter. Expect that posting to be by the end of the week. Thank you all!**

**Feel free to drop a REVIEW or PM if you'd like. Feedback is always appreciated.**

**-JZ**


End file.
